


Milkovich untold stories

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Inspired by Shameless (US), M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: This was inspired by spin off idea of milkovich show. I be posting more of ideas of each episode of the show I think should go. Each episode has character build up. Meet milkovich cousin, family of law bid criminal. In delighted family reunion.





	Milkovich untold stories

Jamie Andrew Milkovich loved his brothers and sisters so much he was willing to kill for them. He was just glad that he had his little brother with him in prison; both being sent to the same fucking one as their father. He hated him with a passion.  
Joey hated his father, but he adores his sisters and brothers. He missed them deeply, but he was glad that his dad had Jamie.  
Both brothers were a year apart from each other and lucky enough to have shared the same cell.  
Joey didn't believe in God or anything; his family never taught anything like that. In fact, most of the time, they just got a beating. Joey hated that bastard.

Jamie found out that their Uncle Jack was in the same prison that they got sent to, so the brothers left to see him in haste. Uncle Jack was leaving in a month to meet up with his family and his son, their cousin.

They had a huge ass family; they always did. They were a bit rough, a bit tough, but most of all they were in it together, so when Jamie had heard that his father beat the shit out of their younger brother Mickey for being gay, he fucking hated him. He didn't have to agree with Mick being gay, he didn't have to like it, but he would never hurt Mick that way: at a bar, in front of others. What an asshole.

Jack is one of those tough-looking redneck types that you don't ever fuck with, or else you'd be as good as dead. "Well, well. Look what we have here; Milkovich boys." he said.  
"Hey, Uncle," both brothers said as they hugged their beloved uncle.  
"What brings you into the big house?" Jack laughed.  
"We kinda robbed an old lady's house; got a few months to kill, then we'll be out, long's we don't fuck up," smiled Joey.  
"Better not fuck up like your kid brother," replied Uncle Jack; "Rumor has it, he fucking escaped."  
"No shit? Mickey escaped?"  
"Yeah, guess so." He said, "So, your father here somewhere?"  
"Yeah, Uncle, about that; did you hear what he did to Mick?"  
"No. Is this family story time? Let's hit some joints and tell a tale or two," smiled Jack.  
"Mickey came out gay at Abile room, in front of Dad and his brothers."  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" replied Jack, "Mickey's fag? Never saw that coming...."  
"It gets better," said Joey; "Dad beat the shit out of him."  
"Shit, not only that," Jamie continued the story; "Mandy said that Dad caught him in the act with Ian Gallagher and that Dad beat both of them pretty badly. How he end up with a fucking kid?"  
"Damn it to hell! That fucking fuck; he fucked up. He's a fucking dead man. What kind of monster does that to their own kid?" said Jack, furious.  
"We want him dead, Jack." Joey said, "We both agree that he's better off dead than alive. It's bad enough that he raped Mandy and put Iggy in prison for a crime he didn't do."  
"Yeah, well, enough said. Let me talk to the boys; see what we can pull together," said Jack, hugging them both.

It was later that night when their old man Terry found himself caught in the middle of a gang beating in one of the old shower rooms. He was found dead a week after Jack got out.  
He met up with his son, and then ran into the two Milkovich brothers, Iggy and Colin. "Got a message for you two," said Jack.  
"Yeah, what that be?" asked Iggy, looking at his uncle.  
"Your dad is dead," smiled Jack. Colin laughed.  
"It's about fucking time." Iggy said, "Who done it?"  
"No one," said Jack. "I am going to Mexico to find Mickey; you coming?"  
"Yeah, there's a few things I need to take care of before going," Iggy replied. He hated how it ended with Mickey and Ian. Ian was a fucking dead man. Iggy had just gotten out of prison, four fucking years. He heard Mickey had gotten out as well, his dumbass little brother.  
Mickey was on the run from the Gallaghers; why the fuck would Ian do that to his younger brother?  
Iggy made his way to his old family house where life and death began. Joey stood next to Colin, "We doing this?" said Joey.  
"Yeah, let's fucking be done with this." Iggy replied. They watched Joey finish moving the last of his crap to the U-Haul truck that was parked out front, and then Colin lit the place on fire. They watched it burn until they heard the cops in the background. They moved off into the darkness towards their cousins' house, for their last time in Chicago.  
Joey held Ashley, his wife's hand with their sons, the twins. Joey got married young, and their sons came along shortly after.  
They were going with the boys to find their missing brother in Mexico. 

Lilly was one of their crazy cousins they loved besides Rebecca, Luke, Max, and Sam. Both brothers were a lot like Mickey.  
Three mini vans, one U-Haul truck, and twelve of their mixed family was ready to head out, but Iggy had one last thing to do. He walked down a few blocks to the fucking Gallagher's house. It was loud and noisy. He knocked on the door.  
"What the fuck?" said the redhead girl that answered.  
"Is Ian home?"  
"Yeah, hold on. Ian, it's for you!" she yelled.  
"Shit, Iggy, what the fuck?" said Ian.  
"You got two choices: one, you leave my fucking brother alone for good. You don't think about him like, ever."  
"Or, what?" asked Ian.  
"Or, you come with us to find my dumbass brother." He turned and left, not letting Ian say much. Ian didn't have to; he knew he knew he was going to leave in the morning with them. He said his goodbyes to his family and promised to call them. He needed to find Mickey.

"Orange boy is coming?" said the voice of Lena; "He hurt Mickey, no?"  
Billy smirked, "We're bringing him because of Mickey. And he's his soulmate," smiled the girl with bright green hair and dark green eyes; Billy Jean, one of the cousins. "Nice to meet you, Red," she greeted Ian as he approached the group.  
"Same here." Ian replied, "Is everyone going?"  
"Yeah, dumbass," smiled Mandy as they hugged each other. "What, did you think we'd leave you behind?"  
Ian smiled, "Didn't we do that to Mick?"  
"Yeah, we did."  
"Okay, dumbass," Iggy interrupted; "You ride with me, and Mands and Becca in the second van. That Becca is Mickey's better half. You will be going to meet her if Sammy never happened." "Bitch is good as dead," said Colin as he got into the second van.  
"So are we all doing this, or what?" Ian said.


End file.
